


First of Baba Fen

by Theangelhasthephonebox



Series: Mama Voldie/Baba Fen [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelhasthephonebox/pseuds/Theangelhasthephonebox
Summary: This is the divergent series of Mama Voldie where Harry finds himself with Fenrir instead of Sev and Marvolo. This will focus on the summer before Harry's next school year or even if Harry will attend Hogwarts next year.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Puppy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681242) by [ImUrAngel696](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImUrAngel696/pseuds/ImUrAngel696). 



> This is the first 3 chapters not author's notes of Mama Voldie reposted in this fic. If you wish to read this one as a stand alone but get confused by any of the people's positions in this tale or anything else please read the first chapter which is one of the explanation chapters and also read Chapter 6 labeled as Family tree(ish) Hope everyone enjoys both tales

**_Dear Professor Snape,_ **

**_Have you ever wondered why some puzzle pieces just seem to click together too well? I had and that's why I am writing this. Well more like sending this copy. I've written several others already and this is the only one I ever intend to send._ **

**_Albus Dumbledore is not what he seems. Though you of all people should know that. I studied some forms of genealogy and know of your husband. Though not if he is who I think he is._ **

**_Apologies for change of subject there Professor. I fear lack of sleep plays a role. I hold several secrets from the Light side. A joke though that supposed side is._ **

**_Master and Mistress will not like their property being taken from them by other freaks. I don't wish to deal with the pain that I assume belongs to them. Please save me. I'll do anything for you and your husband if it helps. Just don't leave me with these monsters._ **

**_Thank you Professor,_ **

  1. **_Potter_**



**_P.S. I am sending this through the goblins for hope that Ron, Hermione or Dumbledore do not find out._ **

Severus's hand shook slightly as he read the letter that had ink stains and tear splotches covering it. Harry did not even call them Aunt and Uncle. _Master and Mistress as if they were some sort of sexual dungeon owners. That is not what a little boy should call his damn relatives._

Rushing out of his study Severus quickly made his way to the library. Thankfully Marvolo was sprawled sexily surrounded by stacks of dark arts books. Most likely working on a new spell. Shaking the thoughts of his husband's body out of his head Severus handed over the letter.

“Verus?” Marvolo asked his maroon eyes boring into Severus who just gestured to the letter and spun on his heel. It had been two weeks since the school year, Harry's third, came to a finish. That was two weeks of possible abuse.

Hoping that Poppy and Cissy were available and home he through some floo powder into the grate calling out for Malfoy Mansion.

“Sev? What do you need? Is something wrong?” Lucius asked worriedly thinking something may have gone wrong with some lower death eaters.

“Where's Cissy? I need her here in five minutes at best. I'll explain once you are both here. Floo for Poppy too. You know hers is tracked and cant have that old fool knowing about this place.” Severus interrupted his closest friend. He knew this dealing could be taking precious time away from saving Harry but they were all Slytherins. They did not run into an unknown situation. And this would definitely be one.

* * *

 

Harry carefully measured out about a quarter of what he normally ate, ignoring all of the conversations around him, he went back to planning. Tonight, he had decided, would be the night he wrote the letter to the professor. Harry had thought long and hard about what he had wanted to say but knew in the end the it would most likely be winged. Sighing quietly he tuned back into whatever the idiot duo was doing. It looked a bit like arguing to be honest.

Ron's snores barely bothered anyone else in the room as Harry sat at the window glaring at him. He wanted to quiet him in some way so that he could think but he knew what would happen. It was just like last time he had an urge. Nothing big he just wanted a hug but it still resulted in a painful round of cruciatus. Rubbing a bruise he was not sure which one had given to him at this point he pulled the parchment closer.

Harry could only hope that Hedwig would know which goblins to give this to. Glancing up he was not surprised to find her waiting for him her leg held out, head tilted as if waiting for a command. Harry smiled and carefully tied the letter on.

Wiping away any possible remanments of tears Harry instructed her, "Good girl. Take these two letters to the goblins please Hedwig. Don't wait for a response just come back right away. Be safe girl. Bye girl."

It was not until the next morning that Harry knew someone had found his books. The books he had bought so that he could look into his family. Considering that he had figured out that the books here at Hogwarts were censored. Wondering who could of possibly at least disturbed them was enough to make shivers run down his body. Hoping beyond hope that it was at least the twins and they had not done anything more than glance over them. If it was not Harry knew he was in for some serious trouble.

Harry woke up just as the Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross station. Blinking away the tiredness Harry was lost for how he could have lost a whole day and a half. Glancing into the crowd Harry was not surprised to find the Grangers and Weasleys waiting for Hermione and Ron. He also was not surprised to find that Uncle Vernon was not there. Harry stopped mid thought frozen almost afraid he was going to get hit for thinking of him as Uncle. Breathing deeply as he tried to push that thought out of his head Harry gathered up his things and waited for Master to pick him up.

The two weeks had passed by like torture...mainly cause it was. Harry was not even sure if he was going to survive to be a fourth year. To become something more than just the boy who lived. Something more than a tool for Albus too many fucking names Dumbledore.

* * *

 

It had taken just over an hour for Severus, Marvolo, Poppy, Cissy and Lucius to come up with a plan. Only Severus and Marvolo were going to get Harry as he had sent the letter to Severus and had mentioned Marvolo. Poppy and Cissy would get a guest bedroom set up for healing purposes and prepare for anything. Lucius was to contact Rookwood in case they needed to find out what the boy was. He was also to start looking into how they could legally claim the child without any issues.

Severus had transfigured Marvolo’s and his clothing into a more muggle look. His clothing stayed black except for a very dark grey for his trousers. Grumbling slightly they both stepped out into the gardens where an apparition spot existed. Glancing at each other they nodded and apparated to Privet Drive.

Marvolo was surprised they should have been pushed away from the street by the “blood wards”. He knew that Lily was not Petunia’s actual sister but that does not mean they don’t share some forms of blood with each other. Hoping that the child was still alive they both pushed their worries aside and rushed towards number four.

Severus’s hand shook slightly as he knocked on the door. A small part of him hoped that Harry would answer the door and that he was perfectly fine. He wanted to laugh and cry for that small part of himself.

A whale answered the door, "What the ruddy hell do you want?"

Marvolo bite his tongue as he considered giving him a good tongue lashing. Severus barely even glanced at him as he stated coldly, “Vernon Dursley? We are here to speak with your nephew Harry Potter.”

“I don’t got any nephew. You freaks need to get off my property!” The whale, now confirmed as Vernon Dursley, growled out.

“We just wish to take the child off your hands sir. No harm will come to you or your family if you just give him to us.” Marvolo told him in a soft yet commanding voice.

“Get in here!” Vernon growled again. Severus and Marvolo silkily slipped past him into the house. Severus’s sensitive nose was assaulted by the horrible smell of muggle aerosol scents but underneath it he caught it. Glancing at his husband he knew he had smelt it too. Blood, sickness and death just a small trace of it the rest was overwhelmed by the smell of fake roses and other cleaning agents.

“Where’s your nephew sir?” Again Marvolo asked tilting his head slightly. He was trying to play the I will not harm you card. It seemed to be working as Vernon seemed to find him more approachable. Severus caught the lie before it even escaped the man’s gibbering maw.

“He’s over at one of those friends houses of his. Did not say when he would be back nor did he say which one he was going to.”

“Mr. Dursley did you know that Lily and her brother were spies for a long time, In fact her brother is still a spy and can catch anyone lying to him without even watching them for signs.” Marolo asked casually, “You, sir, are lying. I am only going to ask you one more time, where. Is. your. Thirteen year old nephew?”   With each word that Marvolo said he leaned a little more forward threateningly glaring at the fat man.

“Lily and Petunia ain’t got a brother. If they did that little freak would not have been placed in our house. Messing up with the perfectness of it all.” Vernon ignored and dodged the question by talking about another point in Marvolo’s speech.

“The Evans family adopted two children, Lily when she was for and later on Severus Snape when he was fifteen. Seeing as I am Severus Snape, I think I would know what my pseudo parents did for me.” Severus glared at him as he stood suddenly, “If you will not tell us where he is. I guess I'll just have to look myself." Grabbing his wand Severus casted a point me spell looking for Harry. He was not surprised when the wand warmed in his hand indicating that Harry was nearby.

Following the pull of his wand he found himself being pulled towards the stairs. _Harry could not have been upstairs this whole time even if he feared that whale of a man he would have recognised my voice at the very least._ Severus was shocked though that his wand did not have him go up the stairs but focused on a small cupboard hidden underneath them. _No..no he could not be in there. That would be torture for anyone._

Gulping Severus slowly cast alohomora on all of the locks and slowly opened the door. Darkness encroached every little nook and cranny Severus could not see anything. Even more worried, Severus flicked his wand causing it light up the small space. Immediately Severus gagged at the sight before him.

Harry, his little nephew, was sprawled out on a crib mattress surrounded by vomit and other ominous stains. He must have worn a glamour while at school as he was much smaller than he remembered, Severus swore he could see the boy's ribs from where he was sitting. The boy was covered in blood, bruises blooming across his face and there was evidence of several broken bones. _This could not be Harry Potter...how did he miss the signs and for so long...this was part of his own fault...Harry was lucky to even be alive._ Severus fell to his knees as tears slowly poured down his face. Grief overwhelming his logical side of taking the child out of there healing him as best he could.

Shaking himself, Severus carefully pulled Harry out, gently cradling him against his chest he stepped into the living room where the two other men were waiting. Marvolo gasped at seeing the state of his nephew. He had last seen this child as a baby, a healthy one held in the exact same way his husband was holding him now. Harry was not much bigger than when he had last seen him.

Marvolo vowed silently to himself that he would never allow Harry to be hurt like this again. Never would he allow Harry to be tortured like this again. None deserved this but definitely not Harry. Anyone who had caused this, contributed to Harry's current state was going to pay. Glancing up into Severus's blazing black eyes he knew that he felt the same way. Barely casting another look towards Vernon they apparated on the spot back to their manor to heal the child.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapters 4-6 not including again any explanation chapters that were author's notes.

Severus paced around the room waiting for Poppy and Cissy to get him stabilized enough for them to check on him. They needed Severus’s sign off on all potions they needed anyways. Taking a deep breath Severus turned back to the three other men sitting and waiting for him to explain what had happened.

"This morning I received an unaddressed letter from Gringotts all that they told me was to read the attached scroll. Inside I found a letter from Harry, he begged to be saved from his  **relatives** and Dumbledore. The child had cried over what he had written so whatever had caused him to finally send this copy most likely caused him more pain. When we arrived on premises of the Dursleys house, Vernon Dursley answered the door and then proceed to tell us he did not in fact have a nephew. This monster had played with us prolonging Harry's own torture. I found him in a bloody fucking cupboard! Beaten, covered in bodily fluids, malnourished and just over all horrible. We've all seen bloody fucking torture victims in better condition." Severus was seething as he finished telling Lucius and Augustus, who were both struck silent.

"He's a child though...the same as Draco. Oh Salazar." Gasped Lucius as he placed his head into his hands. "Draco showed such hatred towards him...I hurt him with that damn journal." Tears were slowly sliding out from behind his hands. 

Marvolo sighed and spoke softly, "We all hurt him, Luc. But I am positive we have caused him less anguish than say the supposed light side. It is now our job to protect him. Even if it means taking him away from Britain." Sighing deeply Marvolo stared at them intently. "I need you two to work on getting custody of him. Lucius, try to get Lily's will opened. Augustus, you have to test him and soon so that we can help him with settling into his class. Is there anything else we need to think of?"

"Marvolo might I suggest calling Fenrir Greyback or Remus Lupin? The scans I got back were indicating that Harry has some form of creature in him. Most likely from Lily but I can't figure what without one of their noses." Poppy called out from the doorway. Her arms were crossed against her chest, mouth firmly set. "He can be seen. Severus the list is next to the bed. I just want you to know that he was lucky. Another hit and he would be dead. Tell me you have a plan for revenge against these beasts."

"We are working on it, Poppy." Severus told her. Pushing off the wall that he had leaned against, he made his way to the guest room where Harry was to be healed in.  _ Oh sweet child...to think you were so hurt and I did not see it. _ Severus sighed and took up the parchment, reading through he made slight adjustments to the time and/or dosage. 

When everyone had slowly trickled in, Severus handed the paper over to the two women. Nodding he stepped outside of the room to catch his breath. He could not believe someone so small and wonderful could be so hurt. Harry did not deserve this...Severus hoped that Harry was at least a submissive so that they could protect him even more. He also could only hope that Harry's dominant was one from their side. Someone they trusted and could let in on their secret.

* * *

 

Harry was terrified. He had woken up on the train completely forgetting about the dilemma he had been dealing with beforehand. It was not until he was sitting and waiting for Master that he remembered his books. Excited to finally not have to hid reading them, Harry started to search through his trunk for the blue book he had started reading. 

He came up empty. Confused Harry tried to ruffle back through his belongs thinking that maybe he had just passed over them. Nothing. Not even the slim red one. All of the books he had bought were gone. 

Harry sat back against the bench and started to go back through every step he had taken coming up to sitting on the bench. It hit him like a ton of bricks. His mind was a slight jumble which surprised him. There seemed to be blanks in spots that there should not be.  He was starting to panic. Those books could place him in some serious trouble with both Master and Headmaster.

It was as his panicking started to rise that Master stopped in front of him. “Where were you boy!? I’ve looked everywhere for you!” Vernon bellowed. 

“Sorry Master.” Harry squeaked out not making eye contact. 

“You will be.” Vernon grabbed onto Harry’s ear and practically dragged him to the car. Vernon only let him go long enough to let him put his trunk in the car.

Harry’s heart raced when the door slammed behind him as if it was sealing his fate. The car ride took a while with the traffic but thankfully they made it to the house before dinner. Vernon told Harry to lose the ruddy bird so he let Hedwig out telling her to go to Gringotts and to stay there.  

Fear seemed to grow in the pit of his stomach with each step closer to the house he took. He did not know what would be waiting for him on the other side of that door but whatever it was would definitely not be helpful.

Late into the night Harry was dragged from his room shoved down into the wet grass as Vernon and Dumbledore stood over him. Dumbledore was glaring at him with disapproval and Harry remembered that look. It was the one that practical demanded him to conform. To follow through with whatever he ordered or he’d force you to.

A shiver ran down Harry’s spin as Dumbledore’s voice cut into him, “Harry...I am very disappointed in you. I gave you the benefit of the doubt with the odd amount of time you spent in the library. Thinking that maybe you wanted to know more about werewolves or anigmus but this...this is just wrong. I believe it is time to remind you of your place. Because it seems you have forgotten it. Do you remember what we do to teach you your place child?” Here Albus paused and barely glanced at Harry before continuing on, “Three rounds of crucitaious, ten rounds with Vernon whatever he decides to do with you and then you lose privileges. First I believe you should lose your room, back to the cupboard with you. Second I think that you’ve definitely lost all of these.” Dumbledore and Vernon stepped back showing off his trunk.

* * *

 

Lucius tapped on the small beeping screen trying to figure out what it was. Turning back towards the full room he questioned Poppy, “Muggle technology? How did you get it to run in a magical home? What does it do?”

“Lucius, dear your going to hurt yourself talking that fast.” Cissy chided him with a shake of her head as she continued changing the bandage on Harry’s arms.

“It is a heart monitor, it shows us the rhythm of Harry’s heart without us having to continually waste magic by checking it. Lily invented a spell years ago that made it so that we could run muggle medical equipment off of magic without grounding it to our own. With a little bit of tweaking you could get any muggle technology to work within any magical home.” Poppy explained softly as she brushed Harry’s hair away from his face.

“Why has he not woken up Poppy? It seems like he’s being held under. Also why the nasogastric tube?” The question came from Augustus this time, he was an unspeakable and helped with several different experiments lent him some experience with muggle technology.

“He’s in a magcially induced coma due to the damage he sustained internally. He’ll wake up on his own in fact just this morning he had transitioned to a normal state of unconsciousness consistent to sleeping. I believe Severus though has the most insight for the use of the NG tube.” Poppy quietly explained as she turned back to one of the monitors.

“The feeding tube is a way for muggles to get nutrition for some young patients. Potion Master's had been studying the efficiency of potions spelled into patients versus them getting it through some form of ingestion. It had proven the working theory that patients who get the potion through some form of ingestion works better thus the introduction of the nasogastric tube for comatose patients.” Severus spoke evenly through his eyes never fell from Harry’s chest almost as if he was constantly checking that the frail boy was still alive.

Silence fell over the group as they all turned back to Harry, Cissy and Poppy, the center of the room. Severus sighed after a few minutes and then quietly declared that he was going to the library. Marvolo glanced at him worriedly but did not say anything else as Severus just gently shook his head in denial.

It had been four days since they had rescued Harry and after the first time of viewing the ill child no had any doubts of what he was going to be. Even unconscious they could see some of the signs of what class he would be. One he was small, smaller than any child they had ever meet even smaller than Lily had been. Two he would lean into any form of comfort given even while asleep. Three something that would probably embarrass the boy if he was awake but he had wet the bed more times than any of them could count. Marvolo had to tell them to stop being idiots and put him in a nappy. 

Fenrir and Remus had both gotten to the manor on the second day and promptly told them that they could not smell creature off him when he was not awake. They had both declined though leaving and waiting for the message of him waking up. Fenrir had been just as revenge driven as the rest of them after seeing the harm that had befallen one so young. He had shaken his head and told Remus that he would do whatever was necessary to take care of him...to protect him...if it was warranted. Fenrir had then had to go outside and let off some steam before he broke something that Severus or Marvolo had any attachment to.

Everyone had been surprised to find Fenrir in Harry's room almost as much as Marvolo and Severus where in there. All three had taken vigilance up around the small child's side, only leaving to let off steam or to bath. Many had seen them sleeping in awkward positions that had they not been in this manor would have gotten them killed seeing. It did not surprise Poppy who saw all of these people flitting into Harry's room as children of hers. She had just laughed at everyone else's inability to see it.

The first three days had been chaos with people coming in and out. At one point Severus had been called away to deal with some lower class death eaters and another Marvolo was. It had sent everyone else into fight or flight mindset worried that those two would be frightening. Taking their anger out over been called away from Harry's side seemed like something they might have done if they did not want to risk Harry waking up when they were gone. 

A collective sigh slipped past all of their lips breaking the silence and contemplative feeling of the room. It was as Cissy was about to suggest another game of chess that she went stock still. Glancing quickly at Poppy, they both started to shoo everyone out and demanded that Severus was brought back to the room and immediately. 

Harry was waking up…

“No!” Harry called out without thinking. Tears bubbled up as Harry reached out uselessly to his trunk. Kind of wishing to himself that he had already taken out all of his treasures as Dumbledore and Vernon just viciously smiled at him as a small fire started. They held up each item watching Harry’s horrified expressions flash quickly as they laughed at it.

Harry cried out as he watched the scrapbook fall into the roaring flames just as the barrage of pain from the crucio hit him in the chest. His eyes snapped open to find himself lying in a whitewashed room with the soft beeping sounds surrounding him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 7-9. The next chapter will be brand new and be completely unaffiliated with Mama Voldie series other than a small scene. Hope everyone enjoys this divergence as much as they enjoy Mama Voldie

Harry was so confused  _ what was he doing in a room that clearly was not his cupboard? Did Master and Headmaster know? Is this some sort of test? If it was what was he supposed to do? _ Slowly he reopened his eyes hoping that the other occupants did not see him open his eyes the first time. Unbeknownst to him, Harry’s entire body had gone ridged (a tree was less stiff than him), alerting the entire room to his state of consciousness. 

Peeking Harry was taken aback by seeing Professor Snape and another man with really red and creepy looking eyes. A small shiver ran down Harry’s spine as he just found himself staring at them both. He did not catch whatever Professor Snape said to the other occupant that Harry could not see but he felt himself able to relax a bit more.

“Potter, your safe child.” Severus spoke in a soft voice. Moving as slowly as possible Severus placed his hand on top of Harry’s.

It took a minute for Harry to process what the Professor had said.  _ Safe?  _ He had not been safe since before his parents died. The professor could be lying but the memory about the letter floated to the forefront of his mind. 

Blushing slightly Harry nodded and quietly repeated the word in awe, “Safe?”

“Yes, child, safe. The man sitting behind me is my husband, Marvolo. Madam Pomfrey is standing behind you, don’t worry she’s on our side.” Severus exaggeratedly gestured to Marvolo and then Poppy. Harry felt himself calming even more; knowing who was in the room helped.

Harry smiled warily and he quietly said, “Thank you...Professor.”

“None of that child, this is what adults are suppose to do. To protect those who are unable to. Now there are two things that we need to get done with you. One of those objective of ours is that you need to take a classification test. We were able to find away to legally claim custody of you but it helps our side even more if we know your class and it helps you too. The other objective we wish to approach with you is a inheritance test. This could protect you more and even could result in us being able to find our who your dominant or submissive is easier.” Marvolo had stepped forward at seeing how scared Harry looked at calling Severus by the wrong title. He handed him a handkerchief, pushing aside his instincts to wipe away his tears himself.

 

Severus was worried, Harry had not reacted the way he thought he would. No immediate responses that did not seem prompted. He knew that meant Harry was on the verge of a massive breakdown. Severus did not know if he wanted it to happen when Harry was in a submissive mindset. 

Glancing over at Marvolo whose normally stoney face had worry clearly written on his face. Debating internally would not help so Severus decided to take the first step. Taking a deep breath he asked the question that had been taunting them all since Harry’s arrival.

“Harry, child, how did you get so hurt?” Severus watched as Harry immediately blushed. Glancing slightly to the side of Severus’s eyes as if he was gathering his thoughts before looking back at him. 

“I disobeyed orders sir. It was my fault entirely, I should not have done what I had done. Master and Headmaster had to remind me of my place. Please don’t tell them, they like to remind me....alot.” Harry’s eyes had turned glassy and distant looking. Severus knew that Harry was deep in some sort of memory. A memory that would have horrified any of the people that were in the manor. Especially the three in the room right now.

_ Master stood over Harry with a grin that would have frightened even the best of the death eaters, Harry shrunk into himself remembering how he had disobeyed. A teacher at school had found out about the “abuse”. Such an ugly word...abuse. What Master and Grandfather (now Headmaster) had been showing him for years was his place and what love was. Love that they so willingly gave to him. Just like Master had given him the clothes and food...out of charity and love for him. Now here Harry, eyes averted kneeling before Master. Waiting, almost counting his breaths, for Master’s verdict. _

_ “You little bloody fucking freak! Doing something so stupid! Now I have to pull you from that school and come up with some explanation." Vernon was seething, his face turning a dark purple. "You've ruined everything! Now you're going to pay, you little freak!" Vernon's hands wrapped around Harry's thin neck, his fingers practically covering it twice. _

_ Harry felt his breathing hitching and the pain blossoming as he was shaken banged against the wall several times. Blood slipped down from his head after Vernon had dropped him and grabbed the closest item, his work boots banging them into his head several times. Harry kept all of his screams, tears and anything else inside knowing that it did not matter. He had been taught that the world was big, mean and, scary that Master and Grandfather would protect him by teaching him everything he needs to know about this world. To know what love and his place is. _

Harry practically jumped like he was scolded when Severus had gently touched his shoulder. Severus looked into Harry's eyes and quietly cooed, "Oh little angel....I am so sorry. So sorry." Gently scooping Harry into his arms he rocked back and forth rubbing his back. "It is alright to cry angel. Trust me it is alright. Just give in." It was like a mantra that Severus was whispering into Harry's ear. Ignoring both Marvolo and Poppy for as long as he could so that he could comfort the little one who was silently crying into his shoulder. 

A clearing of a throat caused Severus to glance up guiltily and for Harry to jump slightly. Marvolo grinned at his husband and nephew before continuing with what they had been originally discussing.

"Harry, child, we would like to get the testing done today if you are feeling up to it. We are not pressuring you. You can say no to anything other than something medical. It is your right. Do you feel up to getting tested?" He kept his voice at the same soft tempo his husband had used hoping not to scare Harry more.

Harry nodded then quietly asked,"Who? I...I mean who will be testing me sir..um Lord?"

"None of that child. You are my nephew as much as you are Severus's. Neither of us wish to be called anything more than you feel comfortable with but at the same time we will never be Lords to you or Professor while your here. Take your time on calling us what you want but you can call us by our first names for now. Is that alright child?" Harry giggled at Marvolo as he booped him on the nose then nodded his head in agreement. "Anyways Augustus Rookwood, a close friend of both your mother and us, will be testing you. He works for the unspeakables and just happens to align with the Dark side."

Severus should not have been surprised by Marvolo catching on quickly about Harry needing more information than he asked for. He had not realized that during his time comforting Harry he had gently slipped onto the bed and placed Harry on his lap. So he had to gently slid Harry off and then made his way to his study where they had set Augustus up to do some work. Before he had gotten out of the room he had turned back and smiled at the two in the center of the room.

Only about four minutes had passed when the door opened again to reveal Severus standing with a new male this one had piercing blue eyes. Harry assumed this one was Augustus Rookwood, he hoped that his assumption was right as the man was kind of scary looking. He had not realized it but he had started to shake seeing such a large man that had such a powerful aurora that seemed oppressive to Harry.

Harry had not cognizant that he was begging, "Please no Master! No hurt please no hurt!" The entire room's atmosphere shifted drastically making it feel as if ice had formed over the whole room. Severus, Marvolo, Poppy and Augustus felt as if their hearts were breaking in two hearing Harry's pleas and wondering how many times they had gone unheard or not listened to.

“Harry!” Marvolo gently shook the child and called out to him. He was grateful that it had not been another flashback. It had also brought to attention a new worry. Harry could not be with a dominant who could not hold in their dominance. That could be trainable for the dominant but that could take years and it would not help Harry that much if he was what they that he was. 

Shaking his head he was happy to find that Harry was coming out of whatever had just taken ahold of him. After shooting a death glare at Augustus who immediately tried to rein in his heavy aurora. Mouthing sorry to both Severus and Marvolo he turned his eyes back to the terrified child.

Harry was calming down with the ministrations of Marvolo. Nodding towards the others, Marvolo kept his voice soft as he whispered comforting nothings to Harry. The child had practically sagged into Marvolo’s arms.

“Harry no.” Severus gently pulled the child’s hand away from the tubing coming out of his nose. “That’s there for a reason, we can’t have you pulling it out and hurting yourself. This is Augustus Rookwood, he’s very nice. A little bird told me that he’s been known to carry some treats for any children that take his little test…” Severus tried to keep his voice happy sounding and open.

Augustus was taken aback by how parental these two men, whom he had seen brutally murder, could be.  _ This must be those instincts that Lily had been researching. She was looking into how to manipulate a dominant’s instincts into caring for a specific submissive so that dominates who had lost their submissives could take care of submissives without dominants. _ He did not know how far she had ever made with this specific research there had been a lot of road blocks.

Shrugging off this idea he plastered a smile onto his face and gently spoke, “Hi darling it is been a long time. Last I saw you, you were just a babe, an itty one most likely from Lily’s genes. The rumor that Severus spoke of are very true in fact I meet even have some of those jelly slugs or chocolate frogs. But I need you to take a simple little test. Just have to answer some written questions truthfully.”

Harry blushed deeply as he near breathed out an admission, “I can’t read.”

“....That’s alright darling we can do the questions orally but I’ll have to cast a simple spell that won’t hurt you to allow me to write down your answers. It can be a tad bit embarrassing but your Uncles want me to get this done as soon as possible. Is that alright with everyone?” Augustus had taken a second to reorganize his mind after such a sad admission.

“Hold on a second Auggie,” Marvolo could feel the glare penetrating his brain when he called Augustus by Lily’s old nickname. “Harry you spoke of reading books and you were able to write a letter to Severus. How did you do all that if you could not read child? We won’t judge we would just like to know so that we can help you in the end.”

Harry was blushing scarlet when he finally stammered out his answer, “A spell. Nev taught it to me when he found out that I could not read and it would read the books to me whenever I opened them but...I could not cast it on my textbooks nor the library books. They had some sort of magic woven into them to stop people from using those types of spells. The twins taught me how to write during my first year. It took a bit of time but I thought I had enough of a handle on it to write to you then.”

“That makes sense Neville Longbottom had probably heard of that spell when he was with his grandmother working in their greenhouse. The twins as in the Weasley prankster twins? It also makes sense that you could not read...I feel so horrible now for how I treated you and those horrible grades I gave you.” Severus groaned as he thought over all the times that he had done or said something horrible to this child. “Harry, angel, please now that I would never had treated you that way if it was not for that old coot. He required me to act a certain way and if I did not…” Severus shuttered at the thought.

“May we proceed with the testing?” Augustus could see that Harry was uncomfortable with this line of conversation so steered it back to what he was there for.

Harry sent him a grateful look and then nodded at both Severus’s and his question,”Yes please sir.”

“Good. Now the first question. Have you ever had any sexual urges?” Glancing up into confused eyes Augustus reworded the question,”Have you ever touched yourself down there for any reason other than for going to the bathroom?" Harry looked a tiny bit flustered by this question but shook his head in denial. "Verbal answer please Harry."

"N..no. Why would anyone want to touch their peepees for anything other than to go?" His question had practically caused them to call of finishing the testing. If that was not a clear sign of a child who was one specific class but just to be safe they had to continue and they knew they had to.

Severus decided to take on the question, "It is a bit complex Harry. Some people think that they can find pleasure from doing so." Harry nodded as if he got it but Severus had specifically chosen words he knew Harry would not completely understand but would stop him from asking more questions.

"Next question, have you ever wished for someone to take the decision making part of your life away? Would you like someone to choose all the big things for you while you make the small decisions like what game you would like to play?" Augustus read out what the original question was then reworded it when there were signs of confusion. Harry quietly said yes and they kept at it for a while. After twenty questions the results were back. Augustus had wanted to say them out loud as soon as they appeared but decided that he wanted Severus or Marvolo to tell the small fragile child.  He could only hope that the others who were all waiting back for a response from Severus were okay with being dismissed early so that they did not scare the child.

The results had been handed over to Marvolo who had given the immediate order that everyone except Poppy and Cissy were to be excused. He had even turned and asked Poppy to please step out so that Harry could hear the results without feeling embarrassed. Harry found himself staring in awe at how quickly everyone seemed to listen to both of his new uncles. It made him realize how much he really liked it here no one had hit him yet, he could ask questions and everyone tried to answer them and, the best one was that they took away all the owies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First new chapter Yay!

“...Harry?” Severus found himself gently shaking the boy and asking his name for the eighth time since Marvolo had read the results out.

“B...but..I..have to be dominate! I can’t be some stupid little! What if...what if headmaster found out?! Oh god oh god he might already knows. No no he can’t know he would not want me to be something I can’t be. But I can’t be little I can’t be! Headmaster told me...he told me...that I am the boy who lived...I have to be a dominate. I have to be…” His voice petered out near the end as he found himself sobbing. Severus and Marvolo were both scandalized and worried about Harry and that old man. It is horrible to tell a growing child who idolizes you that their to be one thing! That’s unforgivable… it just was not done that way. It only gave the child false ideas that end up hurting them in the end.

Severus felt horrible that Harry had even been influenced to believe that he could be a dominate. He just was not made out to be one. Little with a mindset of a baby about 0 to 18 months old. That was the youngest mindset Severus had ever heard. So young in fact that it made sense that Harry had been so easily moulded into what Dumbledore and Vernon wanted. Young enough that signs had been able to show during the child’s unconscious state.

The second Harry had heard his results changes were already happening to him. Though he was small already he seemed to grow even smaller in just a few seconds. Marvolo and Severus had shared a small look over that but did not anything that might frighten Harry. “Harry, child, it is not something that you get to decide. There are many things that pushed you into this but not one of them is anyone's fault but fates. Alright little one?” Severus softly asked. Harry looked into his eyes searching. Searching for some form of truth. Severus opened his mind so that Harry was not left unknowing.

“O..okay…” Harry turned slightly to face Marvolo looking for the same truth. Marvolo pushed his walls down too showing all the emotions that he felt towards Harry. Though there was a small amount of affection it was just as an Uncle who loved his nephew.

Harry had smiled a tiny bit at this and then snuggled into his two Uncles. 

“Night night...Marvolo and Severus.” Harry sleepily drawled out. A yawn cut through some of the words as well. The two men stayed as still as possible waiting for the young Little to fall deeper into sleep. 

“I hope whoever his mommy or daddy is capable of taking care of both someone so young and someone so broken.” It was softly spoken from Marvolo as he brushed some of Harry’s hair out of his face.

A month later Harry was well enough to play out in the garden while his two Uncles were gardening. Marvolo sat up from what he was doing and smiled the sight of Harry chasing after his ball. Every once and awhile the child would roll his ball farther than the last time. Careful to keep out of the flower and herb beds.

“Harry, sweetheart, please keep the ball away from the woods.” Severus called out as he noticed how much closer to the wood area Harry had gotten when he chased a butterfly ball still in hand. Turning to face them he nodded quickly and waddled back over to the blanket laid out for him.

The early afternoon had seemed drawn out and Harry was having so much fun that he had not realised he had just broken his Uncles’ rule. He had wandered into the wooded area and was picking some flowers to give to Uncle Marvolo as they smelt a lot like him. Harry giggled as he hummed a silly little tune he thinks Uncle Severus had taught him but he was not sure. 

Lost in his own world he had not heard a person sneaking up on him. A branch snapped under the newcomer’s feet causing Harry to jump. Thinking it was one of his Uncles playing a game Harry turned around with his wild flowers held out in front of him, giant smile plastered on his face.  

Just for it to falter as he saw the man that stood before him was not anything like his Uncles. The man flicked his tongue over his lips as he cooed out, “Such young flesh. Such warm sweet smelling blood. I must have. Give it to me. Give it to me!” The man lunged forward his teeth glistening in the afternoon light. A scream rose out of Harry’s throat and gurgled out as the shining teeth sank into his soft supple skin. Blood staining the porcelains. 

Severus’s head shot up when he heard what could only be a scream from Harry coming from the woods. He had just seen Harry not even a minute ago how had the child forgotten his rule? Worry and fear drove him to his feet, he worried that his heart was going to be beat right out of his chest as he ran after Harry into the woods. Marvolo hot on his heels.

Entering the small clearing that had some weeds growing they were not surprised to find a bundle of them picked and not far from Harry’s arms. Harry though was lying in a pool of blood which was gushing out of his neck. A man that Severus had never seen before stood over their small nephew. 

Marvolo let out a strangled cry, “Harry!”

Severus moved first pushing Marvolo behind him and drawing his wand Sectumsempra poised on his tongue as he growled out, “What in the bloody hell did you do to him?”

“Just gave him a parting gift. He was so young let’s hope he lives long enough to grow up some.” The man chuckled darkly and it was enough for Severus to react. The spell cut through the man as if he was paper. Blood spurted out of him and Severus just turned away from him to try and help Harry.

Marvolo was shocked by his husband’s reaction and need to protect Harry but also understood he was so young he need someone. The smell of the man’s blood was what brought Marvolo the most worry. He stepped closer to inspect the dead.

Nudging the man with his foot he was rewarded with the knowledge he was worried to have, “Severus quickly we need to bring him back to the house and call Fenrir and Remus. He was bitten.” The little bit of color that was in Severus’s face drained almost immediately.

“Fuck.” He breathed out as he started to apply pressure to the bit. All that they could hope was that the man had not been able to infect the little one. It was a vain hope but it was hope nonetheless.   


	5. Chapter 5

Severus paced as he waited for Poppy and Fenrir to leave the bedroom they had put Harry in again after that vile fucking creature had bitten him. Seething about how quick of a death that bastard had been given, Severus spun on his heel and went to his lab. Hopefully to blow off some steam. 

Marvolo waited for them to leave Harry’s room, he was terrified that his little nephew was not going to live through the night. He did something he had not done since he was a young child, he prayed. To whatever deity would listen he prayed that his nephew survived, was not marked as a monster by the rest of the world that he was going to be loved. 

Poppy and Fenrir had worked for hours, Fenrir had inspected the bite and given into their fears. Harry was bitten by a werewolf. They would have to wait until the full moon to see if Harry was going to be marked. Poppy had to stop the bleeding and also had to make sure that they had replaced it all. While they were working on Harry for the bite she decided to get him through the surgery for a gastronomy tube. It was not anything major with magic and it would help Harry in the future with keeping his weight up and also keeping him healthier having easy access to his stomach. 

Finally they were all done with saving Harry..this time. All that was left for them was to  wait until Harry decided to wake up. It would not be for another couple of hours but Harry seemed so different afterwards. His green eyes were slightly cloudy and he seemed frailer than any other time they had seen him. 

Severus and Marvolo had been so happy to see that Harry was alright. He was not in perfect condition but seeing as he had not been in good condition when they first got him then it was not that bad. Severus and Marvolo had thanked both Poppy and Fenrir. 

“It was nothing part of my job.” Poppy waved them off as she fixed the pillow behind Harry.

“I did it for him and Remy. He would be balling his eyes out in my hut if I let this little one die.” Fenrir said it softly without thinking as he brushed some of Harry’s hair out of his face. “Has he dropped into his little space at all? I remember the results he’s very young...too young to be left without a guardian.” 

“No he has not dropped and we are worried that he’s pushing it further down and choke that major part of him off. It would surprise us. He was very against being a little.” Marvolo answered Fenrir’s question. The werewolf just nodded and watched the small chest rise and fall. A small part of him constricting every time it took just a little bit longer than the last time. 

“Please contact me three days before the next full moon. I’ll have Remy and Siri come and watch him. They recognize him as their cub/pup so they would not be able to hurt him even if he’s not able to change during the moon.” Fenrir told them as he stood back up and excused himself back to his pack. 

Poppy watched him go knowing much more than the other two occupants of the room did. She knew that Remus and Sirius were like Fenrir’s cubs though he would never admit it. Fenrir had always wanted a baby cub but instead he had two adults that he had to keep in line with everyone else in their pack. She sighed and turned back to checking on Harry hoping that his full moon was not as horrible as Remus’s first. Poppy would not hold out the same hope as the men who had helped with Harry. She knew better than to. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that these last couple of chapters have been short but the next one should be a tad longer and will focus more on Harry's relationship with Fenrir. It will start with the morning after the full moon.

The full moon came faster than anyone could have participated. Remus and Sirius had been informed about Harry and had came four days in advance of the full moon even though they were supposed to only be there for three days. Harry found himself with his godfathers for several days playing simple games like go fish and chess. 

Giggling Harry finally asked them, “What are you doing here Siri, Remy? Does this have to do with the bad man?” Harry’s laugher had died down when he thought of the new scar on his neck.

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other before Remus quietly responded, “Yes it does. Alpha sent us to keep an eye on you during the full moon. You are probably safest with us even if you don’t change. Do you want to talk about the bad man Harry?” Harry quickly shook his head in denial. 

“When do we have to leave the house?” Harry quietly asked as he took in the light slowly fading from the windows.

“Soon pup. I have to go and grab some supplies from Severus and Marvolo. They want to make sure that we bring some of the stuff for you if you end up dropping. Are you okay with that?” Harry was used to his uncles being overprotective like that so he just nodded.

“Verbal answer Harry. I know that Severus nor Marvolo would let you get away with silent nods.” Sirius told him firmly knowing that the other two men would want them to uphold their rules in their house.

“Yes, Siri. Uncle Sev and M are always making sure that we have stuff in case I drop into headspace while out and about. Though I have not dropped at all since being classed. I promise.” Harry told them solemnly. They just nodded then Sirius stood gently patting Harry’s knee as he grabbed up the bag Severus told him to use.

Packing up some changes of clothes for all of them then adding in some diapers, wipes, cream and powder. He considered the other things that Severus and Marvolo had left out for Harry but just grabbed his stuffed panther. After checking that he had everything he shrugged on the bag and nodded to Remus that it was time to go.

Harry found himself in a small clearing that Severus and Marvolo had taken him to once before for a picnic. Sirius and Remus had warded the area the day before to keep any other werewolves out while also helping protect Harry if he does not change. They stretched and started to peel off clothing. Harry was a little lost,  _ why were Sirius and Remus undressing? _

“Harry, cub I need you to change out of your clothes so that we can shift without losing any of it.” Remus told him calmly. Harry nodded and followed the direct order. 

It was not long till all three of them were standing in a semi circle in nothing but their pants as the moon rose. Sirius had already told Remus he would shift into his grim form after him and Harry just so that he could talk him through it. As the moon touched the thinnest member of the group he hid his scream of pain as the change started to overtake him. The light then touched Harry’s small form. He arched in pain as he silently screamed along with Remus. The curse of being a werewolf had infected Harry. It seems that there was no deity listening to Marvolo that night or any night following the incident.   


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I know that I said this chapter was going to be a bit longer but I am dozing while writing this and did not want to go to fast. Harry's going to have a bit of a hard time dealing with the pack most especially since he's going to find himself in and out of headspace a lot.

Sirius carried Harry back to the manor with Remus leaning slightly into his side. Not enough to cause him to list to the side as well but enough that it was adding a bit more to his burden. Sirius did not mind though he was taking care of both of his favorite men. Harry slept soundly even as they entered the cooler house. 

Remus looped forward after entering the house, he made his way to Severus and Marvolo following his nose. He told them of Harry’s condition and Fenrir’s decision. If Harry was to be afflicted it would do better for him to be in a pack. It would help give him support and it would also minimize his pain with each change.

“If anything he would be viewed as mine and Sirius’s child until he finds his guardian. Even then he might always be referred to as ours in our pack. Just because of the fact that I am the alpha’s child and have a mate.” Remus explained blushing slightly at referring to Fenrir as his father figure.

“I worry less about him being in Fen’s pack than if he had been taken in by any other. Thank you for telling us Remy. Please have safe travels and take anything that you think might be needed from Harry’s rooms. We know how unlikely it would be for him to return to us if he’s afflicted.” Severus spoke softly, making sure that they had supplies for a child as young minded as Harry. Worry still radiated off Marvolo who just bobbed his head in agreement to what Severus had told him.

Before Remus could completely leave the room Marvolo called out, “Remy can I see him. At least let me say goodbye. He was the closest thing to an actual child for me and you know that.” Remus cut him off mid rant with just a very sharp nod.

Harry was still snuggled into Sirius’s arms and looked like a doll. Marvolo smiled weakly as he saw how small Harry looked in Sirius’s arms. Gently he kissed Harry’s forehead and whispered how much he loved him and hoped he liked living with Uncle Fen, Siri and Remy.

It was not much longer till they were disapparating at the edge of the manor. They appeared in small clearing not far from their pack’s den. Still it was definitely far enough away that someone not knowledgeable about the area would get lost or trapped.

It was as they were making their way into the den area that Harry roused. Sirius and Remus had turned their attention to the small bundle as he woke. Hoping to catch a glimpse of a cute human baby waking. Instead Sirius found himself holding a literal wolf cub in his arms.Harry instinctively tried to call out to his parents.

Sirius and Remus were shocked when Harry let out such weak little cries that were definitely more canine than human. Their shock grew twice as much as Fenrir appeared almost out of nowhere and gathered Harry to his chest. Harry calmed as soon as he smelt his alpha. Nuzzling into Fenrir’s chest Harry seemed to make an almost purring/cooing sound and slowly shifted back into human form.

“Alpha?” Remus asked his head tilting to the side as he watched an almost protective sight of Fenrir scenting Harry. He remembered Fenrir doing that to him when he was younger but he had never liked it like Harry seemed to be.

“Shh cub. You worry too much, you know that right Remy?” Fenrir asked as he glanced up, nose still buried in Harry’s hair. “Sirius do you mind holding him again when we enter the clearing don’t need those idiots thinking I’s got a soft spot or nothing.” Sirius just nodded and carefully held Harry who almost immediately shifted back into cub form. 

Sighing Fenrir worried that he would find himself chasing after a little cub all the time which would make it even harder on him than he wanted to admit. Once they joined the pack almost everyone was eyeing the new comer. It got on Fenrir’s nerves than he even wanted to understand.

“Yes we have a new member. He’s as protected if not more than Remus and his mate. Yes he is a runt so what?” Fenrir glanced over at Harry who had made another little round of wobbling cries. He stopped when Sirius tried to tickle him but then Harry sneezed and many of the females of the pack looked enthralled. Harry turned a wolfish grin at him and his heart melted, “Alright so he’s my runt but that don’t mean nuthing. You hurt him and you’ll have me and Sirius on your asses. Sirius!” Fenrir practically snapped his fingers at him.

Harry was happy to be back in Fen’s arms and snuggled into him a bit as he was settled against the older man’s chest. This is the best spot in the world, Harry sleepily thought to himself his ear was cradled close to Fen’s heart and he found it soothing to listen to. Before he fell asleep though he wanted to thank the man who had taken him in so quickly. Sloppily and very childishly Harry layed a small wet kiss against Fenrir’s chest. Drawing coos from a many of the pack.  


	8. Another new chapter Interesting scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I am sorry for the really long wait on this update but if any of you have read the other work in progress I have up you would know that my computer broke. Please tell me if there are any major issues with the chapter other than being extremely short.

Harry stalked his prey through the tall grass. He crouched down low trying (and failing) at hiding his body from it. Watching the prey land carefully on a flower he prepared himself with a slight wiggle before launching at his prey.

The butterfly flew off into the blue sky and Harry let out a frustrated grunt as he landed empty handed. Glancing up at his audience Harry was happy to see his Fenrir watching him. A grin formed as he ran over to him and held his arms up.

“Did you see!? Did you see?!” Harry asked happily bouncing in Fenrir’s arms as he pointed at the butterfly.

“I did yes but you still did not catch it Harry.” Fenrir reminded him as he placed the little on his knees. 

“Well yeah but I almost got it.” Harry told him matter of factly. “Plus this time I think I touched it is wing.” Fenrir held back a snort as he thought of how far off the boy had actually been. 

“Well runt guess you’re just gonna have to practice some more.” Fenrir grunted as he stood and tossed Harry up onto his shoulders. “Let’s go see what Remi and Natalie are doing.” Harry giggled at being so high up and agreed to finding two of his four favorite people.

Thanks to Fenrir’s long legs and how tall he was Harry saw Natalie not long after they left Fenrir’s rock. Harry bounced happily and tried wiggling his way off Fen’s shoulders so that he could reach Natalie first. She was busy talking with one of the betas most likely about hunting or disturbances on the boundary. 

“Natalie!” Harry called out happily once Fenrir had dropped him back on the ground. He darted across the small distance to her and hugged her legs.

“Hey sugar how was huntin’ practice?” She asked as she tried to pet his hair down a bit. Instead of getting a verbal answer Harry sent up a pout. “Aww sugar you missed it?”

Harry nodded and then plopped down into the dirt a little cloud surrounding him for a second. Natalie held back her snickers at the little boy as he pouted over his failed hunt. Glancing up at Fen she nodded her head at him then shot a look over at Remus and Sirius. Fenrir nodded and set off for the couple knowing that Natalie would watch Harry. 

Harry glanced up at the retreating form of Fen. Fighting back tears at being left Harry looked up at Natalie. She smiled and scooped Harry up from the dirt.

“Alright sugar. You and I are going to the lake while Alpha goes and has a talking with your brothers.” Natalie explained as she made her way to the far side of the territory. 

A small pond that only seemed like a lake to the baby in Natalie's arms than anyone else. The entire pack was worried that Harry had not dropped fully yet. Thankfully though he had dropped some close to a toddler range.

Fenrir had taken it upon himself to try and stay with a little as much as possible but being an alpha meant he had a lot of responsibilities. Such as this one checking in with his oldest pups. Sirius looked to be worried and only calming seeing that Harry was not with Fen.

“Alpha there was a human scent on the edges of the territory. Before I send a scouting party I wanted to make sure that you agreed with it. I was thinking of sending Jacob, Ash and myself to find out what caused the scent.” Sirius explained. Keeping an arm around Remus who was keeping an eye on Harry.

“Send Ash and Jacob but I want you here. Just in case they don't know about you.” Fenrir told him. 

He turned after hearing child's laughter along with an outraged cry. Stumbling back into the encampment Natalie was soaked to the bone. Carrying a naked and wet Harry, she trudged up to Fenrir. 

Plopping the runt into his arms with, “Here have a naked evil child.” Remus and Fenrir had to fight back their laughter as Sirius slipped away to form the scouting party for the odd scent. It would not do for someone to slip in uninvited with Harry around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again so sorry that this chapter is really short. I did not feel comfortable trying to write the next part without having a computer to easily see any mistakes with. It might be even longer wait for the next chapter for everything as I am starting to pack up my room to move to my college come August. Sorry again apologies if I take even longer to update


	9. Hostages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I have a computer! And I am starting college just got moved in yesterday and other than fixing some of the beds we are getting all set here. Can't wait for the new school year to get started Only a few more days. My school offers us time with puppies y'all they and I am so excited to meet these cute little fluff balls! Mirrchan and I are glad to present this new chapter with apologies for the long wait between chapters.

_Albus Dumbledore paced through his office glaring at all of his instruments. All telling him the same information. His pawn nay his queen of sacrifice was gone. The queen had slipped straight through his fingers like running sand. It had only been a few hours since he had disappeared but it was more than he was willing to lose. Throwing a handful of the ashy powder he called forth his order. His army_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Baba Fen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Baba Fen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ash and Jacob trailed after the odd double scent. It was so similar yet so different, where one had high notes of death and low of lavender the other smelt of metals and smoke. Ash split from Jacob when they got closer to the secondary clearing, Jacob would slip around and they would corner the double scented humans. Ash and Jacob should not have been surprised that the two human men were sleeping soundly in a heavily werewolf populated area that they could not sense even with magic.

Twin blue lights shot out from the men's wands pick-pocketed courtesy of Jacob.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Baba Fen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Baba Fen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Baba Fen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly as silently as possible Fenrir left his hut so that he did not wake Harry up. It had taken him several attempts to get Harry down tonight and all he wanted was to sleep himself. Instead he had to go and deal with intruders. Fenrir growled at the sight of two intruders both with a rucksack covering their heads. Anger at the intruders now hostages for entering his territory. Off to his right was his female beta, Natalie, who was set to jump in between Fenrir and the hostages. Surrounding them was the few gammas and deltas in a semicircle with his two male betas, Sirius and Remus, behind them hidden yet available for any information needed. 

Flicking his finger towards the two in the center closest to the hostages he waited for the interlopers to be revealed. Red hair and pale freckled faces were quickly exposed to the harsh glare of the pack. Sirius and Remus could both be heard sucking in giant gasps of air in surprise. Fenrir turned gruffly to stare at them waiting for an answer on who could these intruders possible be.

 "That's...that's Bill...and Charlie..Weasley!" Remus stuttered out shocked at seeing the two oldest Weasley boys so far from their new homes. 

"They were probably sent to track Harry." Sirius quietly added holding onto Remus's arm. Fenrir nodded giving them both permission to leave and to found as much information on these two as possible. Turning back to the intruders Fenrir flicked his wrist towards Ash and Jacob as they stood closest and had the men's wands. After the spell hit the two square in the chest everyone who was present took two small steps back. Blue and brown eyes slowly opened, blinking out the forced sleep, Charlie and Bill found themselves staring at the looming figure of Fenrir Greyback.

"Ah good. My new toys are awake."Fenrir growled as he peered at them both. An odd tingling feeling settled into his chest after his eyes meet the scarred one's eyes.

"Fe...Fenrir...Greyback!?" Twin echos of fear spewed from both boys as tried to struggle against their ropes.

"Hmm that does seem to be my name. Now toys what's yours?" Fenrir learned closer making sure that his rotten breath blew across both faces. "Tick tick children. The faster you answer these questions the less likely you are going to become dinner for my pack." A flinch rolled across both of the men as they could see the blood thirsty glares surrounding them. 

"Charlie Weasley." The scarred one confirmed Remus and Sirius's answers from earlier. "'Sides we only entered into your boundaries 'cause we were tracking someone. Under most creature laws you are only able to integrate us but can not threaten eating us."

"Ah but those laws say nothing about if you were tracking someone in our pack." Fenrir viciously told them. "Now who are you tracking?"

"None." The long haired one answered.  _Bill this was Bill Weasley._ Fenrir growled at that answer knowing it was not the truth. He was just about to ask more questions when suddenly a blood curdling scream pierced the still night air. Fenrir's head snapped up towards the sound.  _Harry!_  

It went completely unnoticed that Fenrir was not the only one who had reacted to the noise.


	10. Little One

_Harry find himself staring at his Uncle. His sleep pants were soaked through showing his bony hips fear had crawled into him. Uncle Vernon's anger could almost be touched it was like a wall pushing into Harry. He could not move away from it and could not even take a deep breath. Words were lost for the terrified little. All that he could think about was how he needed someone anyone. He just wanted his daddy. The sudden pain of the belt coming down cut off all abilities to be able to think let alone to beg._

The scream tore out of his throat begging, pleading for his daddy to come and fix it all.  ** _Where was Fenrir?_** A part of him though much smaller and quieter than it use to be yelled at him for even wanting an adult to come and fix all of this, it was not like that prayer was going to be answered by anyone. Everyone always left him all alone. His parents, his Uncle and aunt and now Fenrir was going to leave him. Tears slowly started to cascade down his face as he waited...and waited. For anyone at this point he would happily take Natalie as much as she did not like crying children. 

It was just as he was about to start losing all hope that his savior came. Fenrir stood at the door and greeted the sorrowful little. Harry reached out for Fenrir as far as he could tears still slowly streaking his face. 

"Shh little runt..shh. Your okay, I got you." Fenrir rumbled his chest seeming to move with his speech. "What's got you all sad and frowny?" Harry just clung tighter to him even with the knowledge that he was acting way too young. He was terrified that Uncle Vernon was going to come barreling in through the door and beat him for even existing. 

"Runt I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong." Fenrir rumbled trying to keep his voice low so as not to startle Harry even more. He was starting to lose hope that his little one would say anything. Instead he switched the position he was holding Harry so that his ear was pressed against Fenrir's chest close to his heart. 

Harry started to calm down slightly with the comforting sound of his daddy's heart. Fenrir was careful to keep Harry's head and body level with his chest so that he did not even have to crane his neck to hear him better. Fenrir gave up on trying to talk Harry down instead he started to hum an old lullaby he remembered from his childhood. Well what little of his childhood he did remember.

It was so quiet he did not think he had heard it right. "Baba gone?"

"Runt I never gave you a bottle. Remember you asked for a sippy?" Fenrir thought Harry might be losing it.

"Baba!" Harry told him indignantly gently slapping his hand against Fenrir's chest. It took ten seconds for him to figure it out what Harry was talking about. 

"Runt did you just...call... **me**...daddy?" Fenrir stared at Harry unable to move until a knock startled him out of his ability to keep focusing on his little boy. "Natalie this better be good." He growled as he continued to gently rock Harry, still keeping his voice low and quiet.

"Fenrir the hostages need your attention. I know the baby is your first priority but these two are getting restless the ballsy one kept asking 'If he's okay?' When I asked him what he meant he glared at me and said 'the little'."

It angered Fenrir enough for him to not think about setting down Harry. Striding out from his cabin with Harry tucked against his chest. Natalie just snickered at the sight of the pack leader carrying a little swaddled in a fur. Harry was almost asleep when they came across the main encampment with a fire blazing behind the two intruders. It seemed like a bucket of water had been dropped on the little as he suddenly sat up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my updating schedule is going to be erratic for awhile. Most of my classes are in the evening but I have to do some other things during this first week and then I have tests and papers that will be due. So whenever I have time I'll try to at least write a few lines here and there.


	11. Announcement not the new chapter...I'm sorry

Hello Everyone,

First a couple of announcements.  
1\. Winter Break is almost here just 3 more finals and then I am free! So that means more updates for you once I'm back home  
2\. I've been working on the new chapter and several back closet projects that I would love some opinions   
3\. And I created a social media page for everyone as I know everyone's probably upset with my radio silence these past 5 months, it is a facebook page under the same name as username here. It will contain update information, snippets, creative ideas, and possible other story ideas I am working on!  
So head on over there and leave me a comment on what everyone would like to see or questions you have on anything I've written so far and I'll try to keep updates going on both ends or at least explain what's happening in life.

~Angel  
(This will be added to the other 2 stories there all the same thing so no need to go and read all of them :))


End file.
